


Предостережение

by Fausthaus



Series: Реквием по Вероне [8]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Allegory, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Почему они враждуют?
Series: Реквием по Вероне [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675204





	Предостережение

— Почему они враждуют? — Эскал отложил письмо и внимательно посмотрел на Валентина.

— О ком ты спрашиваешь?

— Монтекки и Капулетти. Разве Верона не достаточно большой город, чтобы в нем хватало места для всех?

— Ты задаешь правильные вопросы, Валентин. Увы, не на все из них можно получить ответы. 

— Если я приду к Монтекки или к Капулетти, они тоже ничего мне не скажут? Я не смогу понять, почему они ненавидят друг друга?

— Тебе расскажут сказку, Валентин. Глупую сказку о несуществующих обидах. Когда-то очень давно что-то рассорило две семьи, но только это они и помнят.

— Что это было? Разочарование? Предательство? Смерть?

— Или все эти причины объединились в единое целое. Каждое поколение запоминало и дополняло предание, рассказываемое им в детстве. Они лелеяли свои обиды, находили поводы для рождения новых, дышали ими и уже никогда не смогут по-другому. И все же сейчас жизнь двух семейств не более чем комедия, разыгрываемая на улицах моего города. 

— Почему вы не прекратите это? Почему позволяете моему брату принимать в ней участие?

— Меркуцио с детства любит театр. Я позволяю этой страсти подпитываться. Есть что-то притягательное в расстановке фигур и их движении по воле автора. Чувства обостряются, когда смотришь на картины из чужой жизни. Но достаточно одного жеста автора и миры с легкостью разбиваются, причиняя одновременно боль и наслаждение.

— Но почему это не вы? — Валентин нахмурился. — Это ваш город. Почему вы позволяете кому-то другому разыгрывать свои пьесы? 

— Я не настолько возмущен происходящим в Вероне, чтобы вмешиваться.

— Но толпе больше интересны трагедии, разве не так? Не захочет ли кто-то изменить веселье на кровь и смерть на улицах Вероны?

— Я не буду против, — на лице Эскала появилась улыбка. — Я устал быть тем, кто останавливает кровопролитие. Моя казна достаточна велика, и я не нуждаюсь более в плате двух семейств за их вечные стычки. Мне ничего не нужно от них. 

— Вы ничего не сделаете, если они будут по-настоящему убивать друг друга?

— Для каждого преступления есть наказание по законам Вероны. И смерть врага — не исключение.

— Запретите Меркуцио ходить на эту пьесу. Он не узнает в ней более ничего интересного. К тому же запах крови не слишком приятен.

— Почему ты считаешь, что не Меркуцио сейчас расставляет своих персонажей в нужных ему декорациях? 

— Мой брат бывает слишком увлеченным и несдержанным, это не лучшее качество для автора. Я не хочу, чтобы он стал жертвой своих эмоций. К тому же ему не место на подмостках, которые в любой момент могут провалиться. 

— Я передам ему твое предостережение, Валентин, — Эскал снова взял в руки письмо. — Но иногда и тебе стоит смотреть чужие пьесы.

— Если она будет достойна моего внимания.

— Тебе предстоит решить это самому. Сегодня вечером в гостях у Капулетти.


End file.
